Elric of Melnibonè
Elric of Melniboné is a fictional character created by Michael Moorcock, and the antihero of a series of sword and sorcery stories centring in an alternate Earth. The proper name and title of the character is Elric VIII, 428th Emperor of Melniboné. Later novels by Moorcock mark Elric as a facet of The Eternal Champion. History Elric first appeared in print in Moorcock's novella, "The Dreaming City" (Science Fantasy No. 47, June 1961); subsequent novellas were reformatted as the novel Stormbringer (1965), but his first appearance in an original novel wasn't until 1973 in Elric of Melniboné. Moorcock's albino character is one of the better known in fantasy literature, having crossed over into multimedia, such as comics and film, though efforts towards the latter stalled over the years. The novels have been continuously in print since the 1970s. Elric was the last emperor of the stagnating island civilisation of Melniboné. Physically weak and frail, the albino Elric must take drugs—later retconned to mean special herbs—to maintain his health. In addition to herb lore, his character becomes an accomplished sorcerer and summoner, able to summon powerful, supernatural allies by dint of his royal Melnibonéan bloodline. Unlike most others of his race, Elric possesses something of a conscience; he sees the decadence of his culture, and worries about the rise of the Young Kingdoms, populated by humans (as Melniboneans do not consider themselves such) and the threat they pose to his empire. Because of his introspective self-loathing of Melnibonéan traditions, his subjects find him odd and unfathomable, and his cousin Yyrkoon (next in the line of succession, as Elric has no heirs) interprets his behaviour as weakness and plots Elric's death. As emperor of Melniboné, Elric wears the Ring of Kings, also called the Ring of Actorios, and is able to call for aid upon the traditional patron of the Melniboné emperors, Arioch, a Lord of Chaos and Duke of Hell. From the first story onwards, Elric is shown using ancient pacts and agreements with not only Arioch but various other beings—some gods, some demons—to assist him in accomplishing his tasks. Elric's finding of the sword Stormbringer serves as both his greatest asset and greatest disadvantage. The sword confers upon Elric strength, health and fighting prowess but must be fed by the souls of those struck with the black blade. In the end, the blade takes everyone close to Elric and eventually Elric's own soul as well. Most of Moorcock's stories about Elric feature this relationship with Stormbringer, and how it—despite Elric's best intentions—brings doom to everything the Melnibonéan holds dear. Gallery ruby throne elric.png|Elric on the ruby throne elric casting a spell.png|Fighter/wizard/warlock multiclass? elric fight.jpg|Elric fights Dharzi hunting dogs. conanelric1-1.jpg|Conan meets Elric (from Conan the Barbarian #14). ELRIC_THE_BALANCE_LOST_FCBD_Preview_Page_3.jpg elric6.jpg Videos Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Byronic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elves Category:In love heroes Category:Elementals Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Deceased Category:True Neutral Category:Sophisticated Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Aristocrats Category:Successful Heroes Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Loner Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Monster Slayers Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Disabled Heroes Category:Knights Category:Summoners Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Insecure Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Possessors Category:Evil exterminators Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Soul Searchers Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Collector of Powers Category:Honorable Heroes